


我们在画中捧花

by x0w0x



Category: Real Person Fiction, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王
Genre: M/M, OOC, be, 双xing, 变态, 强迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0w0x/pseuds/x0w0x
Summary: 不做人
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	我们在画中捧花

我们在画中捧花

01

“  我要的货呢？带到了么。 ”

“  肖总，在车后备箱里了，您发话我就给提出来。 ”

“  那你还等什么呢！？ ”  把手里的雪茄砸向前方的人。

“……  是。 ”

肖战看着脚下破布袋子在微弱的挣动，把手里的金色打火机放回小方桌子。

“  打开我看看。 ”

“  是！ ”  手下人麻利的解开封口处的绳子，露出了一小半个金色的头顶。

“  把脸全露出来给我看。还要我教你吗？ ”  声音略微升高警告着没有眼力见儿的手下。

少年的一头金发已经被静电摩擦得卷曲飞扬起来，脸上有着奇怪的潮红，口中急促地喘息着。

肖战一下子就认出了这张脸。抬腿就踹向手下人的膝盖。

“  你绑明星？活的不耐烦了嘛你？！你不想干了是么！赶紧送回去！别招上记者。 ”

“  可是 ……  肖总，据说他是个小双儿 ……  都说双儿受孕率高，这不是想赶紧帮您解决燃眉之急嘛 ~”

“  双儿？把他裤子脱了我看看。 ”

“  诶！ ”  手下招呼了两三个人动手就开始脱蜷缩在地上之人的破洞牛仔裤。

地上那人无力的挣扎着，嘴里低低的呻吟着，奈何手脚被困了个结实，一切的反抗都是徒劳。

等褪去了裤子和贴身的内裤，能看到饱满臀部的阴影间有个深粉色的小缝儿，随着前方绵软的茎体一块儿颤抖着。

肖战还是头一次见到这样身体构造的人。

“  你确定双儿比一般女人的受孕率要高？ ”  肖战蹲下身子，仔细的研究那条神秘的小缝，手指探进去好奇地戳了戳。身下的人发出低低的呜咽，反抗地更加厉害了。

“  是这样的。 ”  手下毕恭毕敬地回答着。

“  那就他吧，带回去。 ”

“  是。 ”

02

王一博是被胸前的疼痛弄醒的。

想着自己开完了见面会，好容易回去可以休息了，被不知道从哪来的两个大汉套住脑袋塞进了车里。

好像还被人扒了裤子，碰触到了自己都难以启齿的那个部位。可恶！是哪个混蛋？

“  醒了？ ”  朦胧间有人说话。

“  你 ……  是谁？ ……  嘶！ ”  等彻底看清那人，胸前已经红肿不堪的小豆又被狠狠掐了一下。

“  从现在开始，我是你男人。你不需要知道我的名字，只要怀上我的孩子，生下来，我便放你离开。你越早把孩子生下来，你就越早离开。 ”  青年放过已经红的要滴血的乳头，转战小腹下面那根粉色的小茎。

“  哈 ……  你放开 ……”  王一博用手去推，但是四肢绵软使不上力气，大概是路上被扎的那一针，是什么不得了的药物。 “……  我 ……  不是女人！放手！ ”

“  哦？是嘛？我可不信哦 ~”  男人放开微微抬头的茎体，用拇指轻抚了一下藏在卵蛋下方那条脆弱的小缝儿。

“……  额哈 ……”  男人将拇指整根探了进去，在里面画着圈得刮搔着温热的内壁。

“  我倒是觉得你这里敏感的很，真的是一方宝地呢。 ”  男人抽出拇指，拉出一条透明的细丝，放在唇边，伸出舌头舔了一口。

“  你 ……  你 TM  的是个变态吧！ ”

“  是哦 ~~  所以你快点完成任务，好快点逃离我吧！ ”  说完，解开自己的腰带，掏出蓄势勃发的紫红事物，分开少年的双腿，毫不留情的破开他的身体。

“  啊！嘶！疼！你放开！出去！滚开！！ ”  没有力气的四肢胡乱敲打着身上凶猛进攻的男人，推也推不开，只能换来拥得更紧的手臂，和下身更加迅速地冲撞。

“……  哈 ……  哈啊 ……  嗯别 ……  我求求你了 ……  你要多少钱 ……  我给你 ……”  太疼了，他觉得自己已经开始流血了，黏腻的水声，肉体碰撞的声音，在空气里格外清晰。

“ 哈 ……  有趣，我不要你的钱 ……  我要 ……  你的人！还有你肚子里那即将出现的孩子！ ”  男人将他的腿扛在肩上，握住男孩疼到萎靡的阴茎，上下套弄取悦着。

“……  为什么 ……  是我 ……  啊 ……”  眼泪不受控制的滴落在枕头上，随着剧烈地撞击，一滴一滴将枕套湿透。

“  因为女人怀不上我的孩子，我必须要留下一条血脉，留给我的时间 ……  不多了。 ”  临近顶峰，揽着哭到打嗝的男孩，扶着他坐起来，让自己进的更深，顶着胯几个起伏，尽数埋入男孩发抖的身体里。

03

他是在临近傍晚醒过来的，意识回到自己身体里以后，能清晰的感觉到自己仿佛被超重卡车反复碾压，然后被针线一点点缝起来，却又没缝好，又用熨斗熨了一遍，肌肉和血液粘合在一起。

想试着从床上坐起身来，却发现四肢像被灌了水泥，僵硬似木偶。

听到开门声，本想继续躺着装死，但是男人步伐奇快，两三下已经站在自己床边，自己连眼睛还没来得及闭起来。

“  醒了？我做了点清淡的小菜，还有皮蛋粥，赶快趁热吃吧。 ”  男人端着托盘，温柔的看着自己。

不知道的还以为自己请了一个多细心的保姆在伺候起居。看着这张英俊又温柔的脸，想起早些时候那人眼里藏不住的侵略性，和下身粗暴地撞击。

怕不是个精神分裂的变态吧 ……

“  滚！我劝你赶紧放我走，等到我经纪人发现我失踪了，找上门来，你就等着蹲号子吧！ ”  少年偏过头，对着面前散发热气的食物不屑一顾。

表情动作倒是有十二分的骨气，肚子却不争气的叫了。

男人笑笑，将托盘轻放在床边的矮桌上。

“  就算现在放你走，你也直不起身子，下不了地，没走两步就得摔倒，最后还是得被我抱着躺回床上。与其生气，不如先把饭吃了，吃饱了，才有力气揍我，你说是不是？ ”  男人从托盘里端起冒热气的皮蛋粥，手里拿着陶瓷小勺一下一下的搅拌着，香气四溢。

“  不吃！滚开！ ”  肚子却不满意的反抗着。

男人也没有说什么，舀起一小勺的米粥，轻轻吹了吹，递到男孩嘴边。

“……  不吃。 ”  盯着男人温柔地脸，微笑的眼睛，开始质疑是不是有对双胞胎在耍自己。

“  乖，来，张嘴，先吃点粥暖暖胃，然后尝尝我做的菜，很香很好吃的！嗯！ ”  男人十分有耐心，端着瓷碗，拿着小勺，劝说着自己。端了这么久，也不见手上有一丝的颤动。

识时务者为俊杰，要是给他惹生气了，再脱了裤子给自己收拾一顿，得不偿失。况且现在自己连反抗的力气都没有，只能躺平任人欺负。

“……  啊。 ” 

“  呵呵 ~  小朋友真乖！ ”

等粥和菜都见了底儿，这小朋友才打着饱隔躺回了被窝里。

“  没想到你还挺能吃的？小看你了。 ”  肖赞起身收拾着盘子碗筷。

哼，你试试一整天都没吃饭，还被人绑架，拉到床上一顿欺负，你也能吃！

“  这饭是你做的？为什么不让你家保姆帮你。 ”

“  我给你自己老婆做饭，还需要下人帮忙吗？那多没有诚意。 ”

“……  谁是你老婆 ……”

“  嗯 ……  确实现在还不是，过段时间就是了。等你肚子的好消息啦 ~”  将碗碟放进托盘，替男孩掖好被角，转身出去了。

04

相安无事一月后，家里迎来了一位私人医生。

“  崽崽过来，让大夫给你看看有没有什么收获。 ”  男人招呼着从楼上穿着睡衣走下来的一博。

男孩穿着睡衣，还没睡醒就被床上拎起来，到底是什么人物这么重要？

这一月男人再也没有强迫他做那种事，每天给他做饭，陪他打游戏，偶尔还一起看个悲伤的电影。电影的情节使自己都已经泪流满面了，男人却总能抿着嘴角，冷血无情的一言不发。日子过得很是滋润，除了离不开这个大房子以外。

窗户都被钢筋焊得死死的，每个房间和走廊都有温控装置和摄像头，自己也不是没有尝试过 “  越狱 ”  ，但结局就是被男人扛在肩膀上拖回屋子里打屁股。偏偏用这种对付小孩的方式来惩罚自己！靠！这种日子什么时候是个头儿啊！经纪人和公司都不找自己的嘛？可恶，自己什么时候这么不火了？粉丝都不想我嘛？！

“  来，在这边做好，这大夫是国内最好的生育类专家，专门来为你调养身体。 ”  男人揽着他的肩膀扶他坐下，给他介绍对面那个中年男人。

“  卓诚，这是我跟你提到过的小孩，他身体特殊，叫别人来我不放心，才大老远把你从奥地利喊过来。 ”  肖战亲手给这医生斟了一杯茶，递到他面前。

“  你的身体状况我最了解了，你明知道就算他是双 ……  体征，也不能改变什么的。你还没有放弃嘛？就算是你父亲的遗愿，但是你到底还要强撑到什么时候？你把剩下的日子给我好好过就算帮我大忙了。 ”  这位卓诚医生双手交握放在身前，并没有理会桌前那杯茶。

“……  不说这个，你先看看他身体有什么变化。 ”  肖战坐在沙发里，搓着手指上一枚银色的戒指，那是肖家象征身份的戒指。

“……  你 ……  我真是不知道怎么劝你了 ……  你！手伸过来！ ”  卓诚医生对着旁边听得迷茫的男孩伸出手掌。

王一博把手递过去，见那医生粗暴地捏住他的手掌翻了个面儿，两指抵在自己手腕处的动脉上。

肖战紧张的看向卓诚，暗暗地期待着好消息。

“  并没有双脉象。 ”

“  什么 ……  什么意思？ ”  肖战紧张的咽着口水，似乎不想听见这个答案。

“  没有身孕，除了最近有点积食以外，身体健康。 ”  卓诚总结完，看向男孩， “  少吃，多动。 ”

王一博听得脸都臊红了。

这是说我吃太多了嘛？谁让那混蛋做饭那么好吃，忍不住多吃了几口嘛。

不过没有身孕是什么意思？啊，对了，是自己被困在这里的原因。那岂不是可以回去了？从他们的对话看来，那臭男人是个不育症，那还跟自己较什么劲儿呢？！赶紧放我回去，这一个月好吃好喝的伺候我，我就原谅你把我绑来强奸我了。

“  那是不是就能放我回去了？ ”  男孩喜滋滋地看向男人，见他脸上青白一片，好不精彩。

“……  我知道了卓诚，你先去我别院住下，这往后几个月，还得麻烦你了。 ”  男人起身招呼侍从送客，回身扛起男孩就往楼上走。

“  诶！你干嘛啊！你自己生不出来，别迁怒我啊！别想又打我屁股！诶！放我下来！ ”  男孩趴在肩上，手脚不老实地对着男人后背拳打脚踢。

“  看来还是我不够努力。 ”

“  啊？什么？ ”

05

男人把他摔进床里，解下自己的腰带，将衬衫领口处的两个扣子松了松。伸出一个膝盖，将男孩卡进自己身下。

小孩看见他这幅样子，吓的连声都发不出了。

睡衣被撕开，裤子在逃脱的时候被拽掉一大半，露出了海绵宝宝的裤头。男人攥着他的脚踝，把逃到床边的小孩捉回来，压在身下，手钻进内裤里大力揉搓着饱满的臀肉。另一只手狠掐着胸前淡粉色的凸起。

“……  别 ……”  这架势简直是把他思绪带回了一个月前的噩梦。

这一个月平和的相处，就像认识了多年的兄弟，一起吃饭，打游戏，看电影，在院子里面打闹。渐渐发现这个男人其实是个很有趣的人，幽默温柔又有耐心。

但是现在眼前的这个男人，陌生到令他恐惧。

“  放 ……  唔！ ”  嘴被男人粗暴地堵住，舌在自己口腔里横冲直撞，唾液从没被封住的嘴角不受控制的流下来。

“……  哈 ……  哈 ……”  男人放开他的嘴，把空气还给他，随后咬上男孩凸起的喉结，用牙齿研磨它的构造。

男人沉默不语，无视他的抵抗，伸出手指，对着那深粉色的密穴开始扩张。

“  疼 ……  轻点 ……  啊！ ”  男孩用手掌去阻挡男人粗暴地开拓。

“  别动 ……  一会儿就好。 ”  在甬道里又添了一个手指，呈剪刀状对着逐渐柔软的小穴嫩肉轻轻的开发着。

“  啊 ……  啊哈 ……  嗯 ……”  男孩难耐的攀上他的肩膀，把头埋在男人颈边，一口咬上他的锁骨。

“  嘶！属狗的嘛你！臭小子。 ”  抽出水光发亮的手指，掏出自己的物什，缓缓地顶进那略微张口的小嘴。

“  啊！ ……  嗯 ……  轻 ……  轻点 ……”  耳朵被男人叼住轻咬，身体被情潮染成淡粉色。

“  你若是难受，可以咬着我肩膀。 ” 

呵，现在倒是装起大尾巴狼了！看我咬不死你！

“  嘶！你还真是下狠心咬啊！臭小子。 ”  身下动作进的更狠了些。

“……  嘶！你让我咬的！艹！你丫能不能轻点！ ”  对着男人胸口狠狠锤了一拳，胸腔发出一声闷响。

“ …… 好好好！ ”  用力将最后一小节狠狠挤了进去。

在规律的撞击中，又痒又麻的触感渐渐填充了大脑皮层，抱着男人肩膀的小孩像是在大风暴里漂浮的小船，随时都会翻船溺水。耳边是男人温柔低沉的安抚，像是海浪肆虐的中央那座岿然不动的灯塔。

男孩身体渐渐吃了味儿，体会到了交媾时的快乐。

他挪了挪被撞的红肿臀部，双腿夹住的男人的腰际。抬起下巴用嘴唇去寻男人抿紧的唇。男人应付性的低头轻吻了几下正在索吻的微肿小嘴，男孩似是不满他的敷衍，咬了一口男人的下嘴唇，又像是怕自己咬得狠了，再安抚似的轻舔了一下男人唇下的淡色小痣。

“  哈啊！ ……  嗯！ ……  为什么 ……  你那么想要孩子？ ”  已经射过一次的小孩，被翻过身，以面朝下的跪趴姿势，再次被男人一干到底。

男人不做声，趴在他背上用手去套弄小孩流着淫水的阴茎。

“ 啊嗯 ……  我是真的好奇 ……  啊哈 ……”

“  你只需要把我这根棒子里的髓吸个精光，再好好的咽进你肚子里，一滴都别流出来！其他事，你不需要操心。 ”  一掌拍在小孩不老实地屁股上。

“……  你父亲遗愿又是什么 ……  啊！ ……  你别突然 ……  进这么深！ ”  男孩撑在床铺上的胳膊已经开始体力不支的打颤了。

“  给我闭上嘴挨操就行了，哪来这么多话！ ”  男人扶着他快要塌下去的窄腰，几个进出，对着已经红肿不堪的小穴，全数交代了进去。

06

这接下来的一个月，从客厅到厨房，从卧室到浴室，家里每一个角落都是情爱的痕迹。

小孩偶尔会被做到昏睡过去，再次醒来的时候，已经被男人清洗干净了抱在怀中，躺在清香柔软的床铺里。

看着男人熟睡的脸，紧蹙着的眉头，意喻着那定是个不愉快的梦境。

伸手去抚平眉心的褶皱，探身亲吻了一下他挺直的鼻梁，凉凉的，很寂寞。有时候在做到头脑发昏的时候会想，要是这样一直一直在他身边，这样过一辈子也好，舞台上再耀眼的光也抵不上他眼中的星星，多么刺激耳膜的音乐也不及他在自己耳畔的低语。但在清醒了以后，又觉得自己是真的疯了，果然跟变态待得久了，脑回路都变得清奇了起来。

赶紧逃离这个男人吧，不然自己也跟着一起变态了。

想着想着就又困了，配合着酸痛的肌肉，和私密处的胀痛，又重新合上眼皮，进入梦乡以前，还不忘将男人的手臂抱在怀里。

清晨，小孩又被人从床上提溜起来，男人替他穿好衣服和鞋袜，拉着他的手走到楼下，去见那个一月前的医生。

“  卓诚，吃过早饭了没有，我叫厨房备了一点儿，你若想吃，我叫吴婶给你热热。 ”

“  不用麻烦了，直接来吧，早日断了你的念想，我也好早点回去工作。 ”  放下茶杯，示意男孩把手递给他。

男孩听话的伸出手，虽表面云淡风轻，心里还是十分忐忑的。他不知道自己到底该不该留在这里，若是真的怀了孕，十月之后，是不是就要跟他形同陌路了。若是没有 ……  又要被男人整宿整宿的折腾了 ……

号完了他的脉，又对着肖战伸出了手， “  你的。 ”

“  先告诉我结果。 ”  男人眼神紧盯着卓诚，似乎想找到什么不被人察觉的蛛丝马迹。

“  先给我你的手。 ” 卓诚很坚持地举着自己的手。

肖战无奈，递出自己的手腕。

片刻后，卓诚眼神复杂。

“  我之前怎么跟你说的 ……”

“  等一下！崽崽你先上楼去。 ”  肖战制止住了卓诚的话头，推着小孩上了楼梯。

“  干嘛！这事儿跟我息息相关，我为什么不能听！喂！行了行了！我自己会走！ ”

等肖战回来，坐在沙发上，卓诚开口，一句句像刀插在他心口。

“  依旧没有身孕，但不是那孩子的问题。是你的。若是你能踏踏实实的断了这个念想，找个山清水秀的地方清心寡欲的活着，你日子还能长些。 ”  卓诚说完拿起茶杯，吹着里面冒出的热气。

“ 那 ……  我还有多久？ ”  跟自己的身体比起来，还是小孩肚子里一点反应也没有对他打击更大。

“  如果你现在开始，少干点床上的活，没准儿还有半年的好日子。 ”  卓诚放下茶杯，满脸微笑地看着肖赞，眼里却没有一丝笑意。

“  没准儿还有希望 ……  我们可以再 ……”

“ 肖战！你能不能清醒一点？我跟你认识多少年了？啊？你爸再世的时候，他的毛病就是我来管的！这根本就是无解的家族遗传病！你就算生了孩子，那孩子也快活不了几年！还是得走你的老路！你怎么能这么自私？你把孩子带来这世界上，到时候你撒手人寰了，然后留下一句狗屁不通的屁话，然后再他妈的让你儿子像你一样去飞蛾扑火嘛？况且，这小孩不是大街上随便拉来的普通人！他他妈的是个明星！你用尽手段瞒了媒体，瞒了他的公司，然后呢！两个月了！他都快他妈的成失踪人口了！而且 …… 你真想让你的一己私欲就毁了他一辈子吗？ 他还这么年轻 …… ” 卓诚越说越激动，整个人都从沙发上站起来了。

“……  我 ……”  肖战被教育的连话也说不出来了。

“  你什么你，老子回奥地利了，我劝你趁早断了这个念头，上深山老林去啃白菜吧！时候到了，我会去你坟头给你烧点黄片儿的！再见！不送！ ”  卓诚提起屁股，拿起自己的公文包就走了。留下肖战一个人在沙发里沉思。

07

等肖战上了楼，看见小孩正盘着腿坐在地毯上，手里抓着游戏手柄，正在跟屏幕里的小人较劲。

“  聊完了？结果如何？我听你们在楼下吵得好大声，你没挨揍吧哈哈。 ”  小孩心里忐忑，嘴上就越快乐。

男人走过去摸了摸他的一头小黄毛， “  没事，咱们继续努力。 ”

这样看来，还是不行。

小孩心里偷偷喜悦了一下，面上倒是哀伤得不行， 装作很苦恼的叹了口气，“ 看来我是离不开了 ……”

“……  你 ……  很想离开吗？ ”  肖战突觉心里有根小针，不安的戳刺着。

“……  当然想 ……  为什么不想。 ”  小孩停下了手里的游戏，垂着头，用被自己啃秃了的手指甲抠着手柄上的按键。

肖战静静地看了他半晌，似乎是下定了什么决心。

于是弯腰蹲在小孩旁边，伸出手插进他一头浓密的金发中拨弄了两下， “  你看你头发都长这么长了，也该剪剪了，黑发也长出来不少，我帮你剪吧，顺便帮你染个颜色。 ”

小孩满脸不信任。 “  你会剪么你 ……  别给我剪成个大锅盖 ……”

“  放心吧！我手艺一流！ ”  说完拍了一下小孩后脑勺，起身去找工具了，又吩咐佣人出去买了染发剂。

等缠好塑料布，拿起理发剪的时候，小孩临阵退缩了。

“  哥 ……  哥！要不还是算了 ……  不是我不相信你 ……”

“  你少来！给我做好！别逼我手抖，让你头上光光。 ”  肖战提着剪子，喀嚓一下，落下第一剪。

看着自己脑袋上的黄毛越掉越多的时候，小孩已经吓得不敢看镜子了。

“  好了！你自己看看，我手艺究竟有多好！ ”  肖战解开缠在小孩脖子上的理发布，走到阳台抖了抖。

小孩偷偷睁开一只眼，看了看镜子，随后又睁开了一只，然后又站起身对着镜子前后左右都看了一遍。 “  居然还不错诶！可以啊！手艺一流啊 Tony 老师。 ”

“  那当然，我当年在英国可是拿过正经证书的好嘛。 ”  将剪刀收好，放进匣子里。

“  你为什么要学这个 ……”

“  只是兴趣而已，好了，坐回来，再给你染个色。 ”  男人把清理干净的塑料布又给他披上了。

染完了头发把小孩推进浴室给他清洗干净。

“  水温如何？烫不烫？ ”  男人手指在发间穿梭，拂过耳朵，掠过脖颈，轻轻柔柔，摸得小孩面红耳赤地起了反应。

“  你能不能好好洗 ……  别乱碰 ……”  小孩夹着腿，把红脸埋进膝盖里。

“  我就是在好好洗啊，是你自己心思不纯。 ”  男人在自己身后偷笑。

少年的心事被戳破，恼羞成怒地夺过莲蓬头，对着男人一通乱滋。

“  叫你笑话我！你别逃！给我站住！ ”  追着那人满浴室地乱跑。

奈何地湿水滑，沾着洗发露的水流在光滑的瓷砖上，小孩一个没站稳向前栽过去。肖战眼疾手快，一把拦过他的腰，结果皂滑弄人，双双摔倒在地面上。男人转过身，做了个结实的肉垫。

“……  艹，你以后 ……  真的，少吃点吧。 ”  男人躺在地上，被砸的满头金星。

“  你现在倒是嫌弃起我来了，之前做饭的时候呢？嗯？ ”  小孩趴在他身上，嘚瑟的翘着下巴看着他一脸痛苦。

眼神扫过唇边那颗小痣，鬼迷心窍地舔了上去。

08

俩人交叠躺在冰凉的瓷砖上，吻的激烈。

男人的手抚上他的颈子，沿着脊椎摸进紧俏臀部间的小缝。对着那从未被开发过的小口，轻轻按了按。用手指推开旁边的褶皱，探了一个指节进去。

“  艹 ……  你 ……  摸哪呢 ……  别碰那地方，不干净。 ”  小孩被他的意图吓到，忙从男人怀里爬起来。

“  不会，你特别干净。你哪里我都很喜欢。 ”  男人掀起他轻薄的 T  恤，吮吸着微硬的乳首。

说什么胡话呢这老不死的 ……  都这么大人了，说这酸溜溜的情话他自己不臊得慌吗？但是 ……  又格外受用 ……  妈的，真是栽了栽了 ……

男人把他抱进浴缸，放了热水，自己也踏进去。

从男孩喉结吻到锁骨，胸口吻到肚脐，一路虔诚。听着他如擂般的心跳，不禁感叹，真是个年轻的孩子。大好的未来时光，怎能被自己困住在这方寸之地？但是，他又舍不得就这样对他放手。

找到架子上的沐浴露，看了看配方，才放心的挤了一坨在手心，捂了捂热，抹在那紧致的褶皱里。

“  嘶 ……”  看来这里比那前端的密穴更加难以进入，于是耐着性子，一点点开发着那个暗粉色的小眼儿。

男人已经忍得满头大汗，手指也只进了两根。小孩不耐烦的搂着他的脖子，扶着憋得红紫的茎体，就要坐在他身上。

“  别！硬来会受伤的。 ”

“  你哪那么多废话？疼的又不是你！啊 …… 嘶！ ”  小孩咬着牙，憋着气，一点点坐了上去。

看着小孩疼到抽搐的脸，肖战实在不忍心，手伸到他腋下，要把他扶起来。

”  你别动！我已经忍得很辛苦了好嘛！你一碰我更难受。 ”  小孩狠狠心一下又坐进一半。

突如其来的紧致，把男人那根夹得也很痛苦。 “  要不还是算了吧。 ”

“  你他妈少废话 ……  都要 ……  成功了 ……  不然 ……  我岂不是 ……  白疼了。 ”  小孩努力的调节着自己的呼吸，将最后一部分彻底没入身体。

两人同时都叹了一口气。

男人双手托着他的臀部，手指大力地要抓出印子。托着他上下缓慢的挪动着。

“  你 ……  慢一点儿，我 ……  我还没适应 ……”  疼痛太强烈，没什么指甲的手指，都在男人背上挠出了印子。

“……  好。 ”

等出入顺滑了，男人将他抱到浴缸边，抬起他的腿放在自己肩头，又侧过头去吻他的脚踝。

“ 你能不能 ……  别婆婆妈妈的。赶紧 ……”  小孩不满地催他。

“……  真是小祖宗，来，让小的好好伺候伺候您！ ”  话音未落，就抱着他的腿挺身干了进去，小穴附近的褶皱都被男人的阴茎撑开了，光滑到透明，细看还有些微血管。肖战好奇地用手指抚摸着两人的连接处。

“  别偷懒 ……  赶紧动，我好不容易找到点感觉，再往上点儿那里。 ”  小孩趾高气扬的指挥着，像是工地里的包工头。

“  你怎么事情那么多！放心，包您满意！ ”  说完打了一掌在小孩屁股上，对着他描述的那一点，全速试探着。

“  啊！ ”  小孩一声惊呼，半硬不软的性器突然刺激地抬了下头。

还真找到了。

“  啊 ……  啊哈 ……  啊！慢点！我有点受不住！ ”  抓在浴缸边缘的手指用力到泛了白。

“……  这不是 ……  要让您 ……  满意嘛！嗯？ ”  男人不准备就这样放过他，对着那里死劲儿的研磨。

“……  别 ……  要到了！ ”  小孩紧抓着他的手臂，像溺水前的那一块浮木。

“  等我一起 ……”  掐着男孩快要消失的人鱼线，沉稳几个进出，跟他一起到了顶端。

09

小孩失神地躺在男人怀里，头发，身下和里面的东西也被已经被冲洗干净。

男人吻着他的发旋，温柔对他说。 “  我送你回去吧。 ”

小孩听得迷茫， “  回哪？床上嘛？头发还是湿的呢，起码给我吹干吧。 ”

“  送你回公司。你离开太久了。 ”  男人平静地为他解释着。

“……  你什么意思 ……  我不懂。 ”  男孩从他怀里坐起身，也不顾下身的疼痛，回身询问他。

“  就是，你现在自由了。回到你该回去的地方，做你应该做的事情。 ”  男人看向小孩微红的眼睛，缓缓地为他解释着。

如果悲伤是固态的物质，怕是早就填充满了整间浴室。

“……  所以 ……  是因为我还是没办法怀孕是么？是不是 ……  你说话！ ”  小孩红着眼摇着他的肩膀。

“……  是一部分。而且 ……”  男人想解释，却被打断了。

“ 而且什么？！这本身就是你的初衷！ ”  小孩从浴缸里站起来，从筐里挑出自己的 T  恤穿在身上，赤着脚，头也不回的走出去了。

男人看着他背影，心里苦涩蔓延。

而且 ……  而且我没有时间了 ……  我太爱你 ……  我不能这样栓着你 ……

况且，自己弥留之际的丑样子，唯独不想被你看到 ……

等男人走出浴室，看见小孩已经穿戴整齐的坐在床边，头发还湿着，低着头看不清表情。

“……  没想到你动作还挺快的 ……  既然你准备好了，那就走吧 ……” 男人心中苦涩，垂在腿边手掌微微攥紧。

听见这话的小孩抬头看向他，见他脸上平静无波。

还真是一点不舍都没有啊 ……  你还真是有够冷血 ……

难怪那些感人肺腑的电影都没让你掉一滴的眼泪，可见心铁成了什么样子。

两人一前一后下了楼梯，走向门口。

肖战把他推向司机， “  我就不送你了。 ”

呵 ……

真好 ……  怪只怪我自己 …… 真是瞎了眼 …… 居然真的对你抱有期待 ……

小孩一言不发，大步走向门口，司机为他打开门，等他出去。

他在门口停顿了一秒，像是不死心地期盼着什么。

等来的只有无声的沉默。

“  你真行。 ”  撂下一句话，双手插进兜里，头也不回的出去了。

就在要走出院子门口的时候，肖战在屋里喊他。

“  你一个人要好好的。我会去看你演唱会的。照顾好自己，想吃什么就去吃。别再为了保持体形饿肚子了。 ”

“…………” 默默听完，也没有回头看他。直接弯腰上了车。

等小孩坐进车里，抱着膝盖哭的像个傻子。

10

断了线了生活突然接上了轨，把王一博忙的手脚朝天。

之前接过的代言和综艺，都因为自己的突然失踪打了水漂，经纪人和公司忙前忙后的处理琐事，总算维持住了即将崩塌的局势。

演艺生活逐渐步入正轨，出席各种代言活动，也接了不少的新剧，想让自己脑海里那个狠心的男人彻底消失。

在一次活动的休息间隙，助理满脸疑惑的拿着一个小东西走过来递给他。

“  这什么？ ”  不解看着助理手心银色发着光的东西。

“  一人跟我说是他老板要交给你的。我看是一枚戒指，也没什么问题，就接过来了。 ”

戒指？老板？

王一博突然夺过助理手心里的戒指，放在眼前细看，上面阴刻着一个 “X”  。是那人常戴的那枚。

甚至连做的时候也不曾摘下。那人有时还会在发呆和想事情的时候，轻轻摩擦这枚戒指。

那人手指比自己细些，平常戴在食指上面。

而自己 ……  刚好戴在无名指上。

他什么意思 ……

为什么这么久了，他还不能放过自己 ……

“  给你戒指那人呢？走了没有？ ”  话音未落起身就追，在后台跑了个遍，也终究是一无所获。

垂头丧气地回来，用手指轻轻摩擦着那枚戒指。

“  那人还说了，说老板会去看你的演唱会的。 ”  助理补充到。

“……  我知道了 ……”

5  个月后。某露天体育场。

一个从头到脚都闪闪发光的少年，一身盛装，在后台隐蔽的高架上举着个望远镜对着观众席反复查看。

“  怎么找不到呢？总不会买票买到后排去了吧？老子票又没有那么贵，少喝点那破屎咖啡，都能买票买进后台来！ ”

经纪人过来催他，叫他赶紧去规定位置站好，等升降台。

王一博放下手里的望远镜。抿着嘴去了准备区。

“  今天的演唱会就要结束了，谢谢大家的支持！今天你们玩的开心吗？ ”  少年在聚光灯中举着话筒对着观众席。

“  开心！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！ ”

“  那么最后呢，我有首歌想唱，不知道大家想不想听。 ”

“  啊啊啊啊啊想啊啊啊想啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！ ”

少年垂着眼，温柔地对着话筒清唱着，诉说自己的心事。

「假如我年少有为不自卑，懂得什么是珍贵

那些美梦，没给你，我一生有愧。」

……

……

「你待我的好，我却错手毁掉。

也曾一起想，有个地方睡觉吃饭」

……

「假如我年少有为不自卑，尝过后悔的滋味

金钱地位，搏到了却好想退回 ……  」

等退了场，经纪人蹬着高跟鞋走过来质问他， “  你怎么回事，干嘛要唱没彩排过的歌，你知不知道音响老师和灯光老师当时都懵了！ ”

“  这才是演唱会嘛 …… 一切都准备好了的人生，还有什么意思。 ” 王一博搓着手指上的那一圈银色，偏头回她。

11

直到观众席所有人都全部散场完毕，后台的工作人员全都都走光了。那个被期待着的身影依旧没有出现。

王一博手脚僵硬地从沙发里站起来。

换下华丽炫目的演出衣服，对着镜子，自己给自己卸了妆。

最后的最后，我还是没有等到你。

我已经站在了最清晰的位置，用最大的声音为你唱着歌，为什么，你还是看不到我。

但就算是到了现在，我都期盼着你能从旁边的角落里走出来，老土地拿着一束花，对我说「庆祝你演出成功」 ……

为什么你自己应下的承诺，还要食言呢？既然你做不到，为什么还要给我希望，让我没日没夜地盼着这一天 ……

卸完了妆，去洗手间洗了把脸，推开门走出来的时候，看见走廊里有个人站在阴影处看着他。

手里的外套掉在地上，朝那人跑过去。

那人也配合着从阴影里走了出来，站在昏暗的灯光里。

是卓诚。

兴奋的脚步渐渐停下。

走到他面前质问他： “  他人呢？他自己答应的好好的！可是他人呢？我从上午彩排就 ……”

“  他不行了，我想带你去见见他。 ”  卓诚打断了他的话。

“  不行了？什么叫不行了 ……”

“  是他的病 ……  他一直想生个孩子是因为他父亲的遗愿。但是这个病是遗传的 ……  一代比一代活的时间短，甚至会影响生育能力。有遗传病再去生育本身就是很不负责的行为，但他父亲执意要他繁衍下一代 ……  这也是他父亲唯一的遗愿。 ”

“……  你什么意思 ……  他 ……  快死了？他不是只是 ……  不能生育嘛 …… ”  少年声音颤抖，眼睛干涩得想流泪都流不出。

“  别跟我在这儿废话了。赶紧走吧，去晚了你就后悔去吧！ ”  卓诚拉起他的手臂，把他往地下车库拖。

一路上俩人一句话都没有说。只有后座上，少年捂着脸轻声啜泣的声音。

王一博站在熟悉的大门前，脚步却像被黏住，一步都踏不出去。

”  别磨蹭了。 “  卓诚用手去推他。

卓诚为他打开门，将他推进去，从屋外将门关上，走到院子里，点燃了一根烟。

12

等王一博走进屋里，看见窗户边亮着一盏昏黄的小台灯，那人背对着门口，坐在一把靠背木椅上。低着头，不知是不是睡着了。

王一博慢慢走过去，轻轻唤了一声， “  哥 ……”

肖战好像是醒过来了，闻声抬头。

原本圆润光滑的脸，已经瘦得脱了型，整个人坐在椅子里瘦弱的像是只有 50  斤。

哭了一路的眼睛此时又不争气的滴下泪来。

他捂着嘴，哭的小心翼翼。怕惊吓到这个像风中残烛一样的男人。

肖战看清了来人，睁大了双眼。

张嘴出声，嗓音像是贴上了一层砂纸。 “  卓诚 ……  他真的是 ……  都说了别去和你说。 ”

“  所以，你是想偷偷地背着我，然后这样去死吗！你他妈到底有没有心！？我日盼夜盼着一个甚至连他的名字都不知道的人！我以为你今天回来看我的演唱会，我昨天兴奋的一整夜都没合上眼！今天，我从彩排开始，抱着望远镜到处地找你，可找到演出结束都没有找到 ……”

“  对不起 ……  我实在是不想让你见到我现在这个样子 ……”

“  你只是因为怕我见你的丑样子？你还是人嘛？！ ”  少年一边骂一边哭，一时间也不知道是哪边更丑一点。

“  崽崽乖 ……  别哭了 ……  我当初赶你走，也是不想见你现在这个样子 ……”  肖战想抬起手为他擦拭眼泪，但是动了半天都抬不起来。

男人仰起头，闭着眼靠在椅背上，像是又要睡着了。

“  崽崽 ……  我好累 ……  我想睡了 ……”  努力的抬了抬眼，最终还是睁不开。

“  别睡 ……  别睡 ……  我求你 ……  求求你！你看着我 ……  好嘛 ……  呜 ……  你不准给我死！我他妈连你名字还都不知道呢！你不能就这么死了！混蛋！ ”  少年满脸的泪，大步一跨，骑在他身上，用手托着他的脸。

像是被少年的哭声又吓醒了，垂眼看着小孩，语气前所未有的温柔。 “  肖战。 ”

“ 好 ……  好 ……  肖战 ……  我们来做吧 ……”  说完低头就亲在男人干枯蜕皮的嘴唇上。

“……  你这是还嫌我死的不够快嘛 ……”

少年说做就做，不容他拒绝。

扒下男人膝盖上的毛毯，快速地解开男人的裤子，掏出自己最熟悉的物什。

上下急促的套弄着，可偏偏一点反应都没有。

“……  乖 ……  别闹了 ……  我真的 ……  很累了。 ”  男人靠在椅背上，闭起了眼睛。

少年充耳不闻。

努力了半天，也还是没有什么反应。于是放弃了他那一根，搂着男人的脖子，坐在他怀里，解开自己的裤子，埋在男人颈窝里，一边哭，一边撸动着自己的那根。

静静地听着怀里人的心跳，加快了手里的速度，男人的心跳越来越慢， 他手里的速度也越来越快 …… 直到他射出来，男人心跳也完全静止了。

哭声断断续续地从屋里传出来，站在院中的卓诚踩灭了刚燃起的一支烟，踢了踢满地的烟蒂，走回了车里，双手抓着方向盘，将头抵在手背上。

屋里的少年依旧在坐男人怀里，让男人头靠在自己肩膀上，手上玩着他的发梢儿，嘴里喃喃低语着。

“  呐 ……  肖战 ……  你说你为什么去的这么早 …… 都不等等我 ……  连彩排都还没开始呢 ……  我还没有换好衣服，画好妆 ……  还要调耳返 ……  既然你去早了 ……  那你就先在台下坐着吧 ……  我为你留了最中间的位置 ……  视野特别好 ……  我还自己编了一个舞要跳给你看呢 ……  你等等我 ……  我很快 …… 就过去了 ……”

【完】


End file.
